The Power of the First Being
by cder3
Summary: Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, has run away after having everything that he has fought for taken away. What will happen when he meets Chaos and he offers something, something weird?
1. Chapter 1: Chaos pays Percy a visit

**Summary: **_**"I am weakening," Chaos said, "I need someone to take my powers and represent me on Earth, do you know what this means for you?" "You want me to…" "Yes, I want you to be Chaos."**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, only the plot.**

Chapter one: Chaos  
>Part 1<p>

Will fate ever leave me alone?

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and I am the savor of Olympus, but you couldn't tell because right now I feel like if I went to sleep I would be dead.

You see, after I saved Olympus I kissed my friend Annabeth, but then I found her in the arms of my arrogant half-brother, Mark.

My dad wasn't kidding when he said he would send me more siblings. I mean I'm okay with that, but I mean come on, the kid thinks that we should be kissing the ground he walks on, literally.

He beat a hydra and now he expects us to worship him?

Okay I'll get back to the point; I used to think that Annabeth was smart, but she apparently thinks that Mark is so great.

I used to think that my dad was in a bad mood when he made Mark, but now he told Zeus to make his "favorite son" immortal, so Zeus does that.

Now he has an even bigger ego, and he can MAKE us worship him. I tried to go home, but my mother dies, by a FLOOD nonetheless, ironic isn't it?

So I do the rational thing, run away.

Chapter 1: Chaos  
>Part 2<p>

Okay here I am again, I'm half dead and on the run from the gods, not a good place to be is it?

I'm running out of food, and I'm on the highway, well, I save Olympus and die on the highway, great just great.

Okay, here's my will.

I, Percy Jackson, being… Holy crap, what's that?

A bright light flashed in front of me, "Perseus Jackson," the voice boomed, "You have been proven worthy in the name of the fates."

I answer a little something like this, "Um… okay?"

"You'll get a power even greater than the gods!" The voice boomed once more.

"Um, I don't want to, I just want to die." I said, my voice cracking at the end.

The light dimmed once, as if the light was blinking, the voice started laughing, as if what I just said was funny.

"I'm sorry, Perseus, but I still can't get over the fact that you are still humble, even when accepting death." The voice said, while laughing

"Here, let me carry you up so that we can talk face to face," The voice said, then without warning, the light shined brighter and carried me upward, spinning me once for effect.

The light dimmed again and I ended up staring into the blackest eyes I've ever seen, "Hello, Perseus, my name is Chaos."

My eyes widened, _the_ Chaos?

"H-hello, pleased to meet you, may I ask what you want with me?" I said.

"I thought that I told you?" Chaos stated

"N-no," I replied

"I am weakening," Chaos said, "I need someone to take my powers and represent me on Earth, do you know what this means for you?"

"You want me to…"

"Yes, I want you to be Chaos."

End of Chapter 1: Chaos pays Percy a visit


	2. Chapter 2: Damn it, the hunters!

_Last time on __The Day is Nigh__:  
>"Yes, I want you to be Chaos."<em>

Chapter 2: Part 1

"A-are you really going to offer me that, I mean, I'm nothing special." I stated.

"If I didn't think that you were special then why would I be asking?" Chaos said in a "Duh" voice.

I smiled and said, "I accept, I guess."

Chaos smiled and raised his hand, he blasted me with pure black light, now you may be wondering, and how is it black "light"? Well, the darkness was so intense that it started to look like light, thus, black light.

Anyways, after he blasted me I started glowing with power, I saw how the world was created, how man came to be, and how great empires rose and fell.

I fell to my knees in front of Chaos, and looked at him.

He conjured up a mirror and I took a look, my messy black hair was the only thing that didn't change.

My sea-green eyes were now pitched black; I was now 6-2, and more… man-like.

I looked to be about 18, and I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I looked, handsome.

Chaos coughed which brought my attention back to him, "Remember, you are only a representative, so I may use you to talk with mortals and the gods. You can use the same powers that I can, but I will not teach you how to use them, you have to learn that on your own."

"Oka-whoa…" I stopped because my voice now radiated power, "Err… thanks. What is my first assignment?"

Chaos smiled, as if he wanted me to ask this question, "Just wander around, and try not to get killed or I'll be in deep doo-doo."

I smiled, Chaos is nice, I thought.

Chaos then closed his eyes and waved his hand dismissively, "Now go!"

I blinked then found myself falling 200 feet to the ground; I waved my hands and controlled air to soften my fall.

I blinked and thought "one element down, a bazillion to go."

I walked over to the forest and found myself hearing a very familiar voice, "-find him." The voice was saying, my eyes widened in realization; that was Thalia! I was so shocked that I forgot to hide, and Thalia spotted me.

She pulled out her bow and pointed it at me, "Who are you!" She shouted.

I blinked, "Who do you think I am?" I said, toying with her.

She glared at me and shot just next to my head in a warning shot.

I willed the air around the arrow to stop it and bring it into my hand; I then proceeded to crush the arrow.

Thalia growled and was about to shoot another arrow when a girl about 12-13 with auburn hair walked out of the mass of girls, Artemis, I thought and my heart fluttered, no, I'm not allowed to form connections.

I gave her a slight bow, but not a full one, I didn't need to give her a bow, but I still respected Artemis.

She looked at me in slight confusion and frowned, "We were supposed to track down whatever made the flash of light and mass energy here, and apparently you are it. Who are you?"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head, what the?

_Percy! Change back into your regular form, your true form, doesn't work well with Earth._

But, I thought, but I was interrupted with another sharp jab in my forehead, _no buts! Change now! It doesn't matter that a few people know your identity, just go into another form after this. _Chaos said

I closed my eyes and changed back into my Earth form.

I heard a gasp, and a "P-Percy?"

I opened my eyes to see all of the girls and Artemis, staring at me, I smiled sadly and turned to my left, when Artemis suddenly shouted, "Wait!" but it was too late, I had already shadow-traveled into the shadow on my left, with one destination in mind…

End of Chapter: Damn it, the hunters!


	3. Chapter 3: Expanding your senses

The Day is Nigh: Chapter 3: Part 1

_Blah=Chaos_

…my mother's old home; it looked charred and broken down. I let out a strangled cry at seeing the torn apart structure. _Be strong._ I sighed; time to get moving, I thought, first things first.

I changed my eye color to black, and changed my hair to have a streak of silver in it. I smiled and inspected myself in a mirror that I conjured up.

_Nice work, _Chaos said. I smiled at the praise, _but you still have a lot to learn_, I groaned at the word learn, _now, now you need to learn how to control my essence, or else you will burn up, _that shut me up.

I looked up at the blue sky and smiled as I saw the moon, just beginning its stages of flight around the world. I groaned as I heard Chaos say, _let's get moving, we have a long day ahead of us_.

End of part 1

The Day is Nigh: Chapter 3: Part 2

I was trudging down a high way filled with people, "Why do I have to walk to this "Festival?"_ I don't want you to learn to rely on teleportation, because sooner or later, you're going to run out of energy and you're going to have to walk._

I groaned; stop groaning, now, _you have to learn to open your senses, feel the energies around you, and open your mind._ I did exactly as he said and felt a rush of pain jab through my head, _filter out the mortals, set your sensing level at about monster level_.

I then felt like I was looking down on the grounds and I could see small balls of different colors, _the purple ones are monsters, the green ones are demigods, and the orange ones are trees._

_The ones I didn't mention are, blue, gold and gray, blue are gods, gold are titans, and the gray ones are the fates. Mortals are usually black, but there are too many of them to be able to sense them all and live. _

"Okay… wait, can the fates control me?" _No, your string in uncuttable, but they can still use other strings to manipulate you. _"Okay, now I get it…" _now, let's begin your training…_

End of Chapter: Expanding your senses

**Sorry**** for the delay in updates, I had tests, homework, and overall crap that needed to be done; this filler chapter is all I could finish right now… ( _ ) Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Does Gaia EVER take a break!

**I'm back! I just got my computer back from my dad so now I can update!**

_Blah=Chaos_

The Day is Nigh Chapter 4: Part 1

The training was grueling and hard, Chaos had me train both my mind and my body. Yeah, very hard… but the results were splendid. I could now take down most, if not all, of the demigods, roman or not. Well, it's not like I couldn't do that anyways.

After the training was done I asked Chaos if he could tell me about my powers now, of course he refused saying that not telling me is better, since, most of my powers had to be unlocked at a certain time…

Sigh; now I'm officially bored, _well, what do you want to do?_

Well, I could help some demigods get to either the camp or the hunters?

_Well there you go; glad I could be of service._

I rolled my eyes and started walking toward the east, what better place to start looking for demigods then the place farthest away from camp.

I was already walking for quite a few hours when I sensed something, a demi god, and a bunch of monsters, so I took the cap off my sword and, well, you know me, I rushed in before planning.

I reached the demigod just in time, a hellhound was just about to make a move, but I then sliced it in half with my awesome sword.

Then I ran my sword through a, um, laster, lastery, Canadian, okay!

Well, anyway, after I ran my sword through that, well, giant Canadian, I destroyed all the other monsters here before turning toward the demigod.

She was a girl about at my age, and she was glaring at me, not a good sign.

"What do you think you're doing!" I flinched as I heard her voice, a piercing sound that made me want to kill myself, "Um, saving your life." I said meekly, her voice still ringing in my head, "Well, I was just fine until you came along!"

Well, that got me made, "Well, next time I see a demigod about to be eaten I'll sit back and enjoy the show!" I shouted, glaring at her, she narrowed her eyes, but before we could get into an all-out fist match, I heard a very familiar voice, "-over here!"

I grabbed the girl and pulled her into the bushes, ignoring her protest, and covered her mouth with my hand, again ignoring the very awkward position we were in, "_Shh,_" I hissed, "I smelled a very ripe demigod over here, just turned 16!"

"It's gone now, mistress." I heard a very low voice say, "It must have run away."

"Argh!" I heard a voice scream, follow by a hissing sound and the smell of blood, "Those who disappoint me will get the same treatment!" I heard that blasted voice say again, then I heard the sound of footsteps and I released a breath.

"Who was that?" I heard from beneath me, I yelp in surprise and quickly flipped off from the compromising position we were in.

"What?" I answered, still breathless from that encounter.

"Who was that?" She demanded, now suddenly irritated at me.

I answered one word in a meek voice,

Gaia

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: The Sea claims another

_Blah=Chaos_

The Day is Nigh Chapter 5:Part 1

"What's a Gay-a?" the girl asked, "Not Gay-a!" I snapped, "_Gaia_, the primordial goddess of the earth." "Whoa, whoa, _goddess? _I thought there was one God? Why did you call me a demigod or something?" She practically yelled in my face.

"Okay, slow down," I said, my ears still ringing, _Damn, she can yell! I heard that from all the way up here! Granted, I am attached to your mind, _like a sickness, I added in my head, _hey! I resent that…_ I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Okay, um, what's your name?" " Ashley." "Okay Ashley, have you heard of the Greek gods? The Olympians?" "Yeah," "Well, they're real."

There was a brief silence, then she started…laughing? "That's rich, seriously though, what were those guys talking about, were those words code words for something?"

Oh, she still thinks that this is all a joke, I can't blame her, on my first quest I always had hope that it was all a dream, that I would wake up and find myself back in the real world, without all the monsters and gods.

Just a normal life… now, after defeating some of the strongest enemies the gods have ever made, and defying gods on a regular basis, I understand that having a "normal life" is out of my reach.

"Ashley, I'm not kidding, the gods are real." She frowned, then her eyes widened like she was finally understanding some question that has been plaguing her for months, "Wait, if the gods are real, then aren't the monsters real too?" "Yeah," "Well what do they want with me?"

"Well you see, the gods have to have some heroes to keep the monsters in check, since they can't do it themselves because of some laws, so once in a while they come down to earth and have a child with a mortal, since the child is half-mortal, they aren't prohibited by the same laws as the gods, and since they're half-god, they have powers that no mortal ever has; get it?"

She nodded slowly, "Well, what does this have to do with me?" "You see, we're both children of gods." She froze, then nodded slowly, looking dizzy, "Well, why do the monsters have a natural affixation to us then?" "Well, whenever gods have a child with a mortal, we call ourselves, demigods, then the child has a scent, a way that monsters and other things can track us," She frowned, " You said "other things." What kind of other things?" "Well, there are these things called satyrs, they have the body of a human, and the legs of a goat, NEVER say that they are half donkey in front of a satyr, they can, and will trample you."

"Okay, so who are you the son of?" "Poseidon, the god of the seas," "Hmm, I wonder who my godly parent is?" I smiled as a glowing object appeared above her head, I looked at it and my eyes widened, then I looked at her eyes,

They were sea-green

End of Chapter 5: The Sea claims another


	6. Chapter 6: Sibling reunion

**So sorry guys… I got, distracted you could say… anyway, I might have to end this story off with a bad cliffhanger sooner or later… not now! But soon, because I'm just not feeling that spark anymore… I used to be on fire but… Sigh… anyway, I'll continue it; tell me when, or if I should close this down okay guys? Anyway, pairing is now, PercyXArtemisXTHALIA, you guys are really screwing with me aren't you…**

**UGH, shortest chapter ever, you are welcome to throw bunnies at me... **

The Day is Nigh: Chapter 6

I look up in shock at the now near transparent trident floating above Ashley's head, "I think you're my half-sister…" Her eyes widened in shock, "I couldn't be related too you! I'm too smart." I glared at her, "I can be smart when I want to be!" "Suuuuuure you can…"

I rolled my eyes at her and said nothing. Bickering won't solve anything… "Fine, say you're not my sister, then how do you explain you're odd reaction to water?" Her eyes narrowed, "How did yo-"

"How did you explain random voices in your head when you go to a beach?" I said, she glared at me, "Have you been stalking me?!" "Of course not, Ashley, but you have to understand the logic, the evidence that you're my sister is right in front of you."

"Where," She asked, looking around, "Here," I said, grabbing her chin and making her look me straight in the eyes, "I don't see wha-oh my god." "Oh my gods," I corrected

"S-so you have the exact same eye color as me it could be a coincident." "Could it?" I questioned, "How much luck would it take to find a person who has had the same problems as you, and who has all the answers to your life, with the "theory" that you're my sister?"

She looked down, "Fine, you're my brother…" I grin and pull her in for a hug, "Come here sister!" She shrieks and tries to get away but I held on tight. Finally I let her go, she was gasping for breath, glaring at me.

"You know, when you make a face it might get stuck forever, sibling wisdom 101, remember it." She stares at me, then she slaps me upside the head, "If anyone should be giving sibling wisdom it should be me, barnacle for brains." "Kelp face," "Clam chunk!"

We were about to continue but then I heard a noise, "Shhhhhhh, do you hear that?" "Hear what?" "The noise, you know the one that came from over th-… uh oh."

End of chapter 6: Sibling reunion


	7. Author's note

**Hey guys, it's me again, I've gotten over my obsesstion with video games and I'm deciding to write again, however, this story hasn't gotten the right attention it deserved over the few months so I'm officially putting this story on hiatus. However, to hold you guys over until this story has sufficiently sparked my interest again I'm also going to be uploading another story, check it out! I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone wants to apply just pm me!**


End file.
